


The Renaissance of Lance

by soullifeline



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullifeline/pseuds/soullifeline
Summary: Diverging from canon in season 6, Allura does not fully heal Lance when he died. His injuries are still life threatening and so the team rush to get him into a stasis pod to fully heal him. When they do this however, the team makes a shocking discovery about Lance's past.





	1. La mort de Lance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote up this concept when season 6 aired but I was too scared to continue writing. Thankfully a friend encouraged me to continue writing this so, yay. I was not content with how the series ended so I am making my own version which (tries to) wraps up lose ends.

       Lance screamed a hallowed wail as the intercoms went chaotic. The electricity waved leave  plate to plate as it traveled back to the cracked one. Moments before, Lance noticed a surge of energy in the epicenter of the damaged shield plate. Without hesitation, he screamed out Allura’s name as pushed her out of the way. Electricity then blasted  up and crashed into the red lion, draining all quintessence from it. 

“Aaaaaaagh!” Lance screamed as pulses of electricity coursed through his body. He clenched the lion’s controls and tensed back as he fell unconscious. 

 

Allura’s eyes widened with terror and screamed back to Lance’s now unresponsive lion.She hurdled out of her lion to the powerless and static red lion. 

 

“Lance, please respond!” Allura yelled.  In the control room, she found Lance’s lifeless body slumped forward with no pulse. “No. No, no!” Allura  cried. She assessed the situation and in her panic, quintessence flowed through her. A powerful and comforting light blue glow silhouetted  Allura and then Lance as she poured her life force into him. The air in the cabin crackled as life flowed back into Lance. Suddenly, a strong light pierced through the sky and the red lion roared with revival.

 

However, to much of Allura’s fears, Lance stayed unconscious with a present, yet extremely weakened pulse.

 

“Lance! Can you hear me? Wake up!” The shield regained strength and the radiation belt passed over the planet, yet Allura weeped over the sound of celebration on the intercoms. Because Lance isn’t celebrating with them.  “Team, Lance is still unresponsive; we must get him back to the Castle, I’m afraid he won’t make it!”

 

Celebration turns to panic and paladins rush to get their fallen comrade to safety.

 

Thinking briskly about the situation, Allura called out “Coran, I need you to get an stasis pod ready!”

 

“Princess are you sure, we don’t know how humans react in cell stasis” Coran responded worried.

 

“It is our only choice Coran.”

 

“Of course princess, it will only take a few tics!”

 

The bay doors screeched open as the lions crash in. Allura stands out of the lions and the smell of oil due to the rushed landing made her head spin. She tightened her grip on Lance and put him on the gurney.

Tears streamed down Hunk’s face as he asked  “will he be ok?” A pod, much like the healing pods only horizontal , rose out of the ground. The glass pane opened and a waft of old library books and dust swept past the paladins. Lance’s lifeless body was carefully placed into the pod and the glass sealed shut. 

 

Suddenly, a hologram of Lance’s vitals appeared on the pane of glass, it reflected their worries straight into their eyes. 

 

“While I do not see any physical damage, his pulse is very weak and his quintessence levels keep dropping deathly low,” Coran stated in despair.

 

*******

 

“Hey Allura, what is a stasis pod?” Pidge asked anxiously as they fidgeted in the chair.

“It is a type of healing pod that deals with extremely serious injuries, putting one in complete stasis and heals the host cell by cell. It can heal injuries that aren’t physical as well, such as rewiring neurons to help someone walk again. It forces one back to their natural state so that all energy can be focused on proficient healing. For alteans it is also used to cancel all shapeshifting, I remember when I first learned to, I couldn’t shape back and I had to go into one to undo my childish mistake.”

 

The intercoms strung open and Coran spoke. “Princess, the stasis pod has started to heal Lance now.”

“Ok Coran, we’ll all be up shortly,” Allura responded  loudly back so the intercom could hear her.

 

********

 

As the paladins entered the room, they say the  glass pane enclosing Lance flash red. Coran ran from end to end of  the pod’s controls command center. Suddenly, sirens began to scream.

 

“Coran, what is going on?!” Allura demanded.

 

“I do not know princess, the systems said the stasis pod was safe and I adjusted it to all of Lance’s specifications. But it just mm…..malfunctioned.” Coran stuttered as tears formed.

 

A horrifying scream filled the room as they all look over to the stasis pod where the shrieks emanated. The group reached the pod and saw Lance’s body writhe in pain; Coran and Allura desperately tried to find the problem.

 

“Princess, the pressure in the stasis pod is increasing! It is trying to revert  his cells!”

 

“..but he is human!” Shiro yells. The glowing, futuristic lining of the stasis pod changed from blue to green and Lance’s body began to morph. A gentile beam caressed Lance’s sun kissed skin and his vitals stabilized. The light began at his feet and continued up; it erased all traces of injury. The light passed his face and a brilliant blue light shined; two sickled triangles formed just at the highlight of his cheekbones in an iridescent sky blue. His ears thinned and lengthened to a pointed end. The paladins, Coran, and Allura stared at the renaissance of Lance.

“Those marks, he’s a…..altean?!”


	2. The Capsule's Elephant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension from the team becomes heated as Pidge feels betrayed for Lance hiding his race. Lance's condition becomes worse and worse and the team becomes desperate for information on how to help Lance

          The blue curved half-moons had an iridescent glow that shined like a bubble in the sunlight. Lance’s dehydrated, dry skin started to return to its sun-kissed glow and his ears slowly reverted to a point. Everyone stared in confusion at the newly born altean Lance. The paladins, Coran, and Allura all looked in disbelief.

 

Allura shook her head, “I..I.. um,” she said as she fiddled with her lip. “We should all leave and give Lance time to heal, and so that we can all process through what just happened.” 

 

******

 

The castle seemed abandoned; the only source of life was distant footsteps and a harmonic glow from Lance’s stasis pod.  

 

The entire team sat far from each other in the common room in silence; the only echo from the walls was their unison breath that aligned with the pacing of the light. Pidge slammed their hands down on the table and screamed

 

“Lance is altean and dared to hide it from all of us! He couldn’t even bear to tell his team something so important as ‘ The name’s Lance and I’m secretly part of the extinct race of alteans!’ ”

 

Allura raised her voice over the growing animosity of the group, “now, Pidge we do not know why Lance has chosen to keep this secret from us.” 

 

“The princess is correct I’m afraid,” Coran stated.  A hologram appeared in front of the group as Coran’s hand swiped up. “The scanner shows that his cells have been shifted into that form for almost two decades.” He took a pause and looked down, “the machine forced a form of 17 years to change instantly. The pain he just went through is unimaginable.” 

 

“What do you mean he has held this form for over 17 years? How could he not know that he himself is Altean?” Pidge asked despondently.

 

“An Altean keeping the same form continuously for over 17 years is nearly impossible and would put a great strain on the boy. It would only be possible under very specific circumstances that I have never encountered.” 

 

Everyone dissipated from the conversation with more questions than when they started. Allura joined Lotor again to continue their work, but Pidge and Hunk stayed with Lance.

 

What seemed like hours to Pidge weighted on them as they stood up and hollowly said: “I’m gonna go help Allura, see if they need any help.” 

 

As Pidge walked away from the light, silence swept into the common room and left Hunk to his concerned thoughts. 

 

******

 

Pidge arrived into the oblong room where Allura and Lotor worked. 

 

“Oh Pidge, do you of the progress of Lance?” Allura asked.

 

“Coran said he is fully stabilized and the healing process has started,” Pidge responded. 

 

“Well we will be finished shortly so could you and the other paladins prepare for our meal? We will be heading out after a night of rest.”

 

*******

 

Monsters and Mana was an alien remake of Pidge’s favorite game, but even the questing with friends felt empty when not filled with Lance’s meaningless retorts. The echoing of dice haunted the common room with the flickering of the stasis pod light.

 

Whilst stretching her arms in the chair, Allura exclaimed: “Well that was a refreshing game before our journey.” 

 

The paladins sent off the two and went back to the desolate game, waiting for any sign of recovery from Lance. Pidge and Hunk played a makeshift game of chess late into the next night cycle, hoping Lance would finally recover, but all that proved Lance was alive was the glowing blue light fading in and out of perspective.

 

Suddenly Coran chimed in “Fellas, it seems Keith is back so let's all go greet them.

 

******

 

“Keith, you’re ba….” The team said in unison.

 

“We need to stop Lotor. He’s been lying to all of us!” Keith exclaimed.

 

Shiro paused and looked down, walking towards Keith, he responded: “Wh- lying about what?” Suddenly a woman stepped out of the spacecraft and looked around at the paladins.

 

“Everything!”

 

Keith interjected, “we need to get to Lotor now and stop him.” Shiro walked up to Keith and delicately placed his hand on the ladder’s shoulder

 

“Allura and Lotor are in the quintessence field right now and we cannot do anything that could harm the princess. Besides, something…. Happened with Lance.”

 

Keith spiked up from his slouched position “what happened with Lance?”

 

******

 

The team walked Keith and his company to the desolate common room where Lance was being healed. As they paced down the hall, Keith introduced his mother and an altean woman who was rather distraught. 

 

Keith ran to Lance who at first glance seemed foreign. He continued to stare at the Lance and analyzed the altean marks on his skin. Romelle slowly walked up and solace light from the pod. Illuminated her face.

 

“What happened to him?!” Keith cried in desperation. Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk all began to look down at the ground as Coran took a breath to explain…

 

Romelle mouth went ajar, “wait, Kisamu?! Why is he here? He is dead!” 

 

        Suddenly, an electric blast from the quintessence field soared through the castle ship and absorbed directly into the pod. The metallic lighting pulsated in a painfully bright light that flowed directly into Lance. The quintessence palpated through his veins in an electric blue state. The pure energy coursed into Lance’s veins and made visible patterns to what seemed to be lightning. Lance’s eyes flashed open in a brilliant blue glow and the air crackled with an ionized charge. The air shook as lightning flowed through the stasis pod, pushing everyone back. All that could be heard was a desperate scream of pain from Lance as electricity coursed through his veins.

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned before, I want to wrap loose ends so if you have any loose ends that bother you, let me know and I will add them to my story! This is my first work so let me know if you guys like it. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
